Naruto: Heritage
by Trixy Fox
Summary: Naruto awakens something within him after Mizuki tells him about the secret that was kept from him his entire life. When Naruto’s heritage comes into question, will the ones that know come clean or try to protect him from unseen dangers yet again?


**Disclaimer:** Don't own Naruto or Naruto characters.

**A/N: **Hello again, here is my newest and by far longest story I have done so far and it is only the first chapter! Anyways it took me a long time to write but it covers a lot as well. Hope you all enjoy it.

**Summery:** Fem. Naruto – Naruto awakens something within him after Mizuki tells him about the secret that was kept from him his entire life. When Naruto's heritage comes into question, will the ones that know come clean or try to protect him from unseen dangers yet again?

**Naruto: Heritage**

**Chapter 1: Smack-down of a grand scale!**

* * *

She was always hiding behind a mask, it was an emotional mask as much as a physical mask. She was Ava of the Kitsune clan, but her mask had another name. That name was Uzumaki Naruto, number one hyperactive ninja of Konoha. No one knew, not even Ava, that the mask of Uzumaki Naruto would finally be destroyed.

A blonde headed orange streak was seen zipping from rooftop to rooftop a bucket of paint in hand and a mischievous grin on his face. Said blonde streak was also being pursued by two chunnin, who for some unknown reason were not able to keep up with the blonde bullet as it raced away from the scene of his latest and greatest prank of all time.

"Naruto you will not get away so easily this time!"

"How dare you defile the Hokage Monument like that Naruto!"

Naruto laughed as he rounded a corner in front of his pursuers. The chunnin rounded the same one the blonde disappeared around just moments earlier, but were surprised when they did not see their target anywhere in sight.

One chunnin pointed off to a small alley, "He probably went that way to double back and lose us."

"Heh, we will not be fooled so easily Uzumaki Naruto!"

Both chunnin took off down the alley. When they were far enough away movement could be seen as Naruto lowered his disguise with a distinctive sweat-drop on his forehead.

"Morons…..well since that's done with I guess I should head back to the academy and listen to another one of Iruka-sensei's boring speeches about morals and what-not."

Naruto suddenly froze as he felt a massive spike of killing intent behind him. Nervously he turned his head to see if it was truly who he thought it was. Luck was not on Naruto's side that day as he came face to face with a very pissed off Iruka.

"NARUTO!"

Laughing nervously Naruto scratched the back of his head as he turned to face the enraged academy teacher. "H...hey there Iruka-sensei, how are you?"

Iruka continued to glare at Naruto as he reached into his vest and pulled out a length of rope, "My speeches are boring are they? Well I guess I should make them a little more exciting. Don't you think so Naruto?"

Laughing nervously Naruto started franticly searching for an escape route, "Well….you…see…ummm…err…SEE YA LATER!" Naruto took off running in the opposite direction of Iruka.

* * *

"And so class thanks to Naruto's stunt we will all be reviewing the Transformation jutsu. Now everyone line up at the front of the class."

The entire class let out an audible groan but nonetheless did as Iruka instructed and lined up at the front of the class even Naruto joined them after Iruka had untied him.

"Way to go baka Naruto."

"Why do you always do this?"

"Troublesome."

"Alright class settle down, Sakura your first." Sakura walked to the front of the class and did the required seals for the jutsu before yelling out "Transformation Jutsu." A puff of smoke went off and where Sakura use to be standing there now stood an exact copy of Iruka.

Iruka nodded while marking on a note-pad, "Very good Sakura, you may go sit down. Sasuke Uchiha your next."

A raven haired boy with a bored expression was the next to step up. He also did the required hand seals and transformed into a perfect copy of Iruka, before releasing it to go sit down amongst the applause and cheers of the female population of the class.

"Very good Sasuke, Naruto your next." Snickering from some of the students could be heard as Naruto stepped up in front of Iruka. He ran through a set of hand seals ending in the Ram seal. A large amount of chakra started to swirl around Naruto before a cloud of smoke erupted around him.

As the smoke clear, instead of a copy of Iruka, a young woman that looked to be about 18 years old stood there. She had waist long blonde hair that was tied back in long pigtails, but the most outstanding feature about this woman was that she was wearing absolutely nothing but small wisps of cloud that covered her more private areas.

She blew a kiss to Iruka and a suggestive moan. Iruka blinked a few times before a large geyser of blood erupted from his nose and he promptly passed out. The other boys in the room had a similar reaction, while the girls blushed at the show of indecency. Naruto reverted back to his normal form while laughing his ass off.

It did not take Iruka long to recover and when he finally did, with the addition of tissue stuffed up his nose he broke into one of his long winded speeches about morals and what it means to be a ninja for the village.

* * *

Naruto's alarm went off with a shrill buzz but was soon silenced by means of a kunai. Naruto groaned as he rolled out of bed. He did not have a good day after class was over, as Iruka had forced him to clean the entire Hokage Monument before he was allowed to go home. He was happy that Iruka took him out for ramen at his favorite ramen stand afterwards, but the work was still a pain to do.

Either way he was not going to let yesterday spoil his day today because this was the day he had been waiting for more then any other. Today was the day of the Genin exams. Getting out of bed Naruto went about his normal morning routine before heading off to the academy, nothing was going to stop him from passing this time.

"Alright class for the final part of the exam we will be testing your ninjutsu. When I call your name please come into the back room to perform your test. The test will be on the Clone jutsu."

Naruto banged his head on his desk; the Clone jutsu was his worst one. He wrapped his arms around his head so that it seemed as if he was sleeping but he was actually trying to hide his face as the anxiety and nervousness took over. Biting his lower lip he waited for the inevitable.

One by one the students came out of the room wearing bright new Konoha forehead protectors. Finally the time came when Iruka called Naruto's name. He stood up slowly and made his way to the back room. Shutting the door behind himself he looked around the room. It had a simple table with several shiny headbands lined up on it as Iruka and Mizuki, an assistant teacher sat behind it.

Naruto gulped back his nervousness as he made his way to the center of the room. Iruka looked up and smiled at Naruto. "Ok Naruto the test is pretty simple all you have to do is make three copies of yourself to pass the test. Go ahead and begin when you want and good luck."

Naruto nodded before putting his hands in the Ram seal and started to focus his chakra drawing it up from his vast reserves as he prepared to do the jutsu. Flashing through hand seals he ended back at Ram. Chakra whipped around his body before a large cloud of smoke went off.

As the smoke cleared Naruto stood their looking around nervously, beside him lay a pale half-dead looking copy of himself before it poofed out of existence. Iruka's face twitched several times before he yelled, "YOU FAIL!" Naruto hung his head in defeat and started to head out of the room. Mizuki looked at the sad retreating form of Naruto before he turned to Iruka.

"Couldn't we let him pass, I mean he tried really hard and did make a clone of himself."

Naruto looked up with a hopeful smile on his face, but it soon vanished as he saw Iruka shaking his head.

"I'm sorry but we can't do that, the clone was not even functional and would just be a liability in a fight. You're going to have to try again next year Naruto."

Naruto nodded his head solemnly as he left the room to the jabs and laughter of the students who saw him walk out without his headband.

Naruto sat watching the other students showing off their headbands to their parents. Everyone seemed so happy it made him sick to his stomach. Sighing disappointingly Naruto stood to leave before Mizuki stopped him by jumping out of the tree next to him.

"You know Iruka was not trying to be mean to you."

Naruto turned his head away from Mizuki and huffed as he crossed his arms in front of himself. "Then why is he always picking on me."

Mizuki sighed and leaned against the tree. "You know Iruka is a lot like you. He grew up without any parents as well and knows how hard it can be. You two are like kindled spirits, one in the same."

Mizuki looked at Naruto who seemed to be in deep thought over Mizuki's words. Mizuki laughed causing Naruto to look up at him in surprise. "Fine, I'll tell you a secret on how you can pass the test." Naruto looked at him in interest as he bent down to whisper in Naruto's ear.

* * *

The sun had already fallen below the horizon, and our blonde prankster could be seen leaning against a small cabin in the remote wooded area of Konoha. He was breathing heavily and covered in all sorts of dirt and grim. Naruto sighed as he leaned his head back against the cold wood of the cabin. _'I hope that Mizuki is right about this being a secret way to pass the test cause these jutsus are a bitch to learn'_

Just as he was about to stand up and continue on to the next one, a very angry Iruka jumped down in front of him. Before he could say anything though Naruto gave off a nervous laugh, "Wow, Iruka you found me fast, I was only able to learn a few jutsu from the scroll. So should I show them to you so I can pass the test?"

Anything Iruka was about to say to the blonde failed to pass his lips as he thought about what Naruto had just said to him. "Who told you that Naruto?"

Again Naruto laughed as he put on a sheepish grin, "Mizuki-sensei did! He is the best, cause he told me where to find this scroll and all about this place and that you would pass me if I showed you that I could do a jutsu from this scroll."

Iruka's eyes widened in disbelief as realization dawned on him, before he could say anything though he heard the rustling of leaves. Acting on instinct Iruka roughly pushed Naruto out of the way as a massive Fuma shuriken imbedded itself in his shoulder sending him sliding back into the cabin and binning him to the wall.

Naruto looked on in horror as mad laughter broke out from the trees where the Fuma shuriken had originated from. Moments later Mizuki appeared on a branch with an expression of pure madness on his face.

"Oh I missed the demon brat, no matter I will get him this time," Mizuki said before laughing madly again and unsnapping another Fuma shuriken from his back.

Naruto looked at him with both fear and disbelief, "M…Mizuki-s…sensei what is going on, w…why are you doing this?

Iruka spat up some blood from his punctured lung, before yelling at Naruto, "Naruto run, get out of here! Mizuki is betraying the village, he wants to steal the scroll Naruto!"

Naruto looked between Iruka and Mizuki with confusion etched on his face while tightly holding the scroll to his chest.

"Now, Now, Naruto you don't actually think a demon such as yourself could actually get away from me? I'm a Chunnin and your just a pathetic piece of trash that can't even do a simple jutsu. Now hand over that scroll and I might end your life quickly instead of very, very slowly and painfully." Mizuki once again laughed at Naruto as he cowarded on the ground below him.

Iruka once again tried to get Naruto to run. "Naruto…cough…cough…get out of here please…I…I don't want you…one my precious persons…to get h…hurt." Iruka coughed once more before slumping down against the large metal object that was pinning him to the side of the building.

Naruto gasped at what Iruka had said, as well at the fact that he had stopped moving. "I...Iruka-sensei…" Naruto was cut off by Mizuki laughing once more. "It seems like he is dead. Way to go demon you killed a shinobi of the village, there is no way they will let you back into the village now. They might even kill you for it….Hell I'll just kill you now and save them the trouble. Good bye Naruto enjoy your trip to Hell."

Mizuki started to spin the large shuriken on his hand, but as he prepared to throw it a loud resounding "NO" was heard throughout the clearing. Mizuki paused and looked down at Naruto who was looking back up at him with a determined look on his face.

Naruto clenched his fists as he looked up at Mizuki, "I will not allow you to take this scroll and I will kill you for hurting the only person who ever cared about me."

Mizuki's face went from a scowl to a smile as he listened to Naruto, before he broke out laughing again, "How is a piece of trash like you going to stop me from taking that scroll from you, let alone kill me. You are NOTHING and will always be NOTHING."

Naruto had his eyes on the ground as he spoke to Mizuki and in a very feral tone, "You want a demon, I'll show you a DEMON!" Naruto snapped his head up and as his eyes made contact with Mizuki's he exploded into thousands of pieces like a clay pot would if it was dropped from a high place. Mizuki shielded his face as the pieces flew past him. When he looked back down to where Naruto was he was greeted not with the sight of a blonde boy in an orange jumpsuit and magnificent blue eyes.

Instead he was greeted with the sight of teenage girl possible 16 to 18 years old with blood red knee length hair and red slitted eyes. She wore a form-fitting black Chinese style dress with a slit that went almost to her waist. A brilliant red fox was printed on the dress that seemed to wrap around her protectively.

Mizuki looked on in fear as he pointed his free hand at the girl before him, "Y…you're the K…Kyuubi!?" The girl's eyes locked with Mizuki's. "WRONG! I am his daughter, my name is Ava and you are dead Mizuki-sensei!"

Mizuki yelled in rage and threw the Fuma shuriken at the girl. She watched as it flew towards her before throwing her right arm straight out to the right of her. A small twinkle of blue light flashed as a four foot long straight-bladed katana with a red and black hilt appeared in her hand. With one fluid motion she cleaved the Fuma shuriken in half, each half flying harmlessly past her.

Mizuki looked on in horror, "H…how? You can't beat me I'm a chunnin who was personally chosen by Orochimaru! JUST WHAT ARE YOU?!"

Smirking Ava pointed her sword at Mizuki, "Me? Why I'm just an innocent little girl. **DIE!**"

Brilliant red lettering suddenly appeared on the length of the blade. When the lettering reached the end of the blade, a huge archaic seal that was at least six feet in diameter appeared with the tip of the sword at its center. A beam of energy ripped through the air from the seal faster then most ninja could track with their eyes.

Mizuki looked down at the red haired girl in surprise as he reached up to touch the tingling sensation on his chest. His eye widened in fear when his hand failed to come in contact with the flesh he knew should have been there. Instead he only felt a cool breeze on his finger tips before his eyes rolled into the back of his head and he fell to the ground with a dull thud.

Ava released the grip on her sword and it promptly disappeared with a blue twinkle of light. Turning around she ran up to Iruka who was still in the same position, slumped against the Fuma shuriken that jutted from his shoulder. Kneeling down in front of him she placed one hand on his chest next to blade of the weapon and with the other hand she pulled the offending piece of metal out of him. Blood started to gush from the now open wound. A red glow emanated from the hand she had pressed over the wound cauterizing the wound on both sides of his body.

With Iruka no longer bleeding, Ava brought her teacher to her in a soft embrace with Iruka's head resting on her ample chest. With soft sobs she stroked the chunnin's spiky hair, "You can't die Iruka, I just found you. You a precious person; who accepts me for who I am and not what I am. Please don't leave me."

A single tear rolled down her cheek and splashed down on Iruka's. His cheek twitched at the feeling of the wet tear that hit it. Slowly he opened his eyes only to see black and red clothing. "Naruto?"

Ava gasped when she heard Iruka's voice, wiping a stray tear away she answered her injured teacher, "Yes Iruka-sensei?"

"D…did you win?"

"Yes Iruka-sensei I did."

"That's good…. I guess I have to pass you now."

Ava's eyes grew wide at his words. She looked down at the man she held to her and smiled widely, "Does t…that mean I get to be a n…ninja?"

"Yes, Naruto you're a ninja."

Ava was so happy that Iruka was not dead and that she could finally become a ninja. She squeezed her sensei into a tighter hug before he gave a pained groan.

"Sorry Iruka-sensei. I think I should get you to the hospital."

Carefully leaning Iruka against the building she went and picked up the forbidden scroll of sealing and strapped it to her back before bending down and effortlessly picking up Iruka bridal style. With everything gathered she headed off toward the hospital.

* * *

In a dark and dank room there stood a metal cage with a seal placed on its massive doors. From within the darkness of the cage a low and deep chuckle could be heard. "**So my daughter you have finally awaken. It is now your turn to make a legend for yourself. Take my power and knowledge, use it freely. Strike fear into the hearts of men or help the lowliest child, your legend is yours to make. We shall never meet my daughter, but do not weep for me. Here inside your body I have left a gift, unlock it and grow strong, but beware of its destructive properties. Handled carelessly it will lead to your downfall as it did with me. Farewell my daughter and heir. Never forget who you are… Ava of the Kitsune.**" A red slitted eye and massive white teeth appear out of the darkness behind the bars of the large cage before both disappeared in a blue flash of light, leaving only a dank room and an empty cage.

A loud buzzing could be heard throughout the small room, which was soon silenced with yet another kunai. Yawning and stretching the red headed girl climbed out of bed and walked into the bathroom. Standing there in front of the mirror she studied herself. She defiantly looked older then she really was. She was taller and more developed then a 14 year old should be. Her skin was flawless and smooth. Her eyes were still the same blazing blood red color they were the night before; the same went for her hair which seemed to gracefully fall down behind her back.

Sighing deeply at the recollection of her strange dream deciding to ponder over it later she proceeded to pull the over-sized shirt she had been using as sleepwear, since none of her old cloths would fit her, over her head. Stripping down she reached into the shower and turned on the water, making sure it was hot before stepping under the spray.

As she stood there letting the warm jet of water wash over her body she started to review her situation. She knew for a fact that until last night she had hardly any of the knowledge she currently possessed. It was almost as if the second that the fake shell around her body fell apart, a vast reserve of knowledge within her mind was also awakened. She remembered standing in the hospital room with Iruka and the Hokage as they discussed what had happened last night.

**--FLASH BACK--**

Iruka lay in the plain white bed with his arm in a sling. Ava formally Naruto was sitting in a chair next to him as the Third Hokage sat in a chair across from her. She had just finished telling them a detailed version of the events that took place only hours earlier with the exception of mentioning that Kyuubi was her father. She believed that it was not yet time to reveal that bit about her. The Hokage had a deep thoughtful expression as he considered the circumstances of this happening. He knew it was true even if Iruka had not been conscious to witness it for he had seen it all happen with his crystal ball. Although he could not hear what was being said he knew that what had happened was all true.

Iruka had been awed by the story. He could not believe at how significant of a change had happened to Naruto all over the words the he knew he spoke from his heart. When he had told Naruto that he was one of his precious people it had given him a reason to live and become stronger. Both goals seemed to have been completed yet not exactly how he had imagined it would happen. Still Iruka was proud of Ava and she would always have a special place in his heart.

Sighing deeply the old man leaned back into his chair as he observed the beautiful girl that had once been a boy sitting across from him. He knew the change had to of come from the Kyuubi but he did not think that Ava was yet ready to learn of her heritage, nevertheless the aged man resolved to tell her when she was promoted to chunnin and was better suited to handle the situations that would arise from knowing such a thing. The fact that she was able to understand vast amounts of things that no-one in the ninja world knew about in an instant and was even able to facilitate that knowledge at the same time was a little unnerving for the veteran ninja, but passed it off as being linked with the Kyuubi as well.

He had Ava demonstrate the sword summoning for him in an attempt to figure out how it was done but after several appearances and disappearances of the blade he could not deduce what the blue twinkle was or where it came from. To test his theory further he asked her if she knew how to do the ice senbon jutsu. After a bit of thought Ava simply nodded her head and proceeded to demonstrate with a glass of water that was in the room. Taking it a step further he asked her if she knew the Iron Fist taijutsu style, but after about ten minutes of heavy thinking she shook her head saying that she didn't know anything about the Iron Fist style.

The way the Hokage had theorized it was that with the physical transformation, there was also a mental transformation where she gained a vast amount of knowledge from an unknown source, but her mind had yet to catch up and sort all the information she had gained. As a result she had to actively search for something she might know until she either found it or found out that she did not know how to do it. He went on to theorize that the amount of knowledge that she had gain was probably limited to the amount of knowledge contained by the unknown source before it was passed on to her.

He explained that when she had wanted a way to defend against the Fuma shuriken her mind had instantly told her what to do and thus she was able to summon a sword that could deflect the shuriken. When she had wanted a way to kill Mizuki her mind let her know of a long range technique that could easily take care of him. He summed it up by simply saying, "You're still dumb as Naruto, yet at the same time as smart as Ava."

In the end the Hokage had accepted Iruka's decision about making Ava a genin of Konoha even though she had not passed the academy exam. But as such she was still considered dead last in the class. Ava had attempted to protest about being dead last but promptly shut up after Iruka had threatened to actually make her repeat the year. As a reward she was given Iruka's forehead protector, officially marking her as a ninja of Konoha.

**--END FLASH BACK--**

Her mind turned to the dream she had just before waking up. It all seemed so real that it was hard to dismiss it as a dream and instead decided it was what it seemed to be. A message from her father the Kyuubi no Kitsune. A small smile graced her lips as she recalled his words to her. She mentally thanked him for giving her the power to make her dreams come true, but at the same time she felt a little apprehensive about it due to the foreboding warning at the end of the message.

Stepping out of the shower Ava proceeded to quickly dry herself off. As she went to dry her hair she was surprised that it was already dry, as if she had not taken a shower at all. Deciding to think about it later she made her way back to her room where she got dressed in the same dress that she was wearing the day before. She loved the way it seemed to fit her like a second skin and allowed her full range of motion while still looking damn sexy in it. She finished the outfit with a black senbon holster that more resembled a garter belt then anything else and a pair of black high heel shoes. At first she contemplated about the functionality of the shoes before she accidentally pumped a little bit of chakra into the shoe and a six inch spike shot out of the heel. After seeing the tactical advantage of such a piece of footwear she decided to wear them instead of regulation ninja sandals.

With her outfit complete she decided to head out and face the world and her new team. She knew she would get a lot of questions about why she was at the team assignments or who she was for that matter. She had decided on the story that she had graduated a few years earlier and no longer had a team to be on so she was to be put on one of this years teams. The Hokage had agreed to the story and added that should someone ask about her team that all she had to say was the circumstances behind their demise were still highly classified.

Taking a moment to collect herself she stood up and walked out the door, locking it behind her. She was going to face the world not as Uzumaki Naruto but as Ava of the Kitsune and never look back on the days of her childhood. With that thought in mind she strolled purposely toward the academy receiving many glances from the village population, most of them male. She also received a few glares, but not glares of hate as she had become so use to but glares of jealousy and envy.

Taking a deep breath Ava opened the door to the class room and walked in. The effect was immediate; everyone in the room stopped what they were doing and turned to see the red eye, red haired teen walk into the room. Ava looked around for the seat that would have the least amount of confrontation, which happened to be between Shino and the window in the back of the classroom. She made her way to the seat, her heels resonating loudly on the wooden floor. Everyone in the room followed her with their eyes until she had taken her seat.

Ava sighed at the reaction she got and thought that the worst was over. That was until Kiba decided to relocate from the other side of the room to the seat directly in front of her, making short work of the kid that previously occupied the spot. Internally she groaned at her rotten luck now she would have to deal with the class pervert. After taking his seat Kiba turned to face Ava, Akamaru was perched on his head as always.

"Hey there, your new aren't you? What's your name? Mine's Inuzuka Kiba."

Ava gave a slight scowl at Kiba, before deciding that silence would not get him to leave her alone.

"Names Ava, and if you do not take your eyes off my breasts this second I'm going to poke them out. Before you go and make a bigger fool of yourself I'm not interested so don't even ask."

Kiba immediately moved his eyes back to her face at the threat, he was not about to test the limits of her patience on the first day meeting her. Unluckily for him she already knew all about him and what he was like. Brushing aside her last comment Kiba continued to "interrogate" her.

"So where are you from? I have not seen you around, are you new to town?"

Ava sighed at Kiba's insistence, "No, I have always lived here I just graduated a few years ago, but I no longer have a team so I am to be put on a new one here."

Kiba tilted his head in confusion before replying, "What happened to your team was it disbanded or something?"

Ava's eyebrows scrunched up at all of his questions. If he kept it up, it would be too hard to cover her story properly and she was not ready for anyone to know the truth yet.

"No, they died, now leave me alone dog boy." Her words were very cold, yet her reply caused a number of eyebrows to rise in interest around the room.

Kiba turned around at her comment with his arms crossed, "At least your better then that dobe Naruto."

A student that was sitting next to Kiba nodded his head in agreement, "Yeah, I can't believe he didn't pass the test, he must have been a complete moron to not pass it."

Kiba laughed at that before turning to talk to the kid next to him, "I bet the baka is out playing a prank on someone just for the kicks."

Throughout the conversation rage could be seen clearly in Ava's eyes, if they were capable of getting any redder then they were, they probably would have. With clenched fists she slammed them down on the desk causing a number of people to jump in surprise, before turning to yell at Kiba and the other person.

"Naruto Uzumaki is dead, you could show him at least some respect in death, not like he got any while he was alive anyways!"

The entire class gasped in surprise, even Shino let out a surprised gasp. Suddenly the sound of a chair being tipped over caused everyone to turn to the source. There stood Hyuga Hinata with he hands clenched in fists and tears in her eyes. In a very un-Hinata way she turned to Ava in fury.

"Your lying, how could Naruto be dead he was alive yesterday we all saw him!"

Ava was stunned by the normally shy heiress's behavior, she hung her head low in realization that someone actually cared about Naruto and she had never seen it.

"Mizuki-sensei killed him last night in a fight over the forbidden scroll of sealing and injured Iruka-sensei in the process, but…but I was able to avenge Naruto by killing that bastard Mizuki and retrieving the scroll. I was too late however to save Naruto." Saying the last part in almost a whisper.

After she replayed the edited version of last night the class erupted into a mass of talking amongst themselves. Hinata turned away from Ava and sat down angrily after righting her chair.

Sasuke stared at Ava, lost in his own thoughts, '_Sure she looks a lot older then us but she is still a genin and Mizuki was a chunnin. Just how much stronger then me is she? I must fight her to find out._'

Meanwhile, Ava was lost in her own thoughts about what had just transpired, '_Does Hinata really care about Naruto that much? Why is she so mad at me after I told her that I had died? I am going to have to talk to her at the next possible chance._'

Just then everyone's thoughts were broken by the sound of a mini stampede and loud screeching causing everyone including Ava to cringe at the sound of fan girls fighting. The door burst open to see the blonde headed Ino and the pink headed Sakura trying to fit through the door at the same time. Obviously this caused a few issues since the door was only big enough for one person. Finally managing to get through the door they continued their dispute for the last remaining Uchiha.

"Ha I was in the room first take that Ino-pig!"

"Are you blind billboard-brow? Obviously my foot made it into the room first so I get to sit next to Sasuke."

The race started anew to be the one that sat next to the stoic Uchiha. Sakura who was stronger then Ino eventually became the winner and happily plopped down in the seat next to Sasuke before asking him out, only to be denied. Ino on the other hand started scanning the room for other seats. Her eyes paused for a second on the red headed girl but continued searching until she spotted Hinata who looked like she would either break into tears at any moment or go on a killing spree. Making quick haste she made her way to the shy heiress to find out what was wrong as well as comfort her.

Iruka showed up shortly after still in his sling from the injury he had sustained. A lot of students gasped at the site of him before going back to talking in hushed whispers among themselves. He was curious as to what they were talking about but when he saw Ava sitting in the back row he figured that she had said something about last night. He made a mental reminder to ask her about it later.

Clearing his throat he turned to address the class. Surprisingly he did not have to yell at them today, most likely because they wanted to hear what happened to him. Sighing he decided to just get on with what he had to do

"Alright everyone I would like to start by congratulating everyone on passing their tests. Today I will assign you to teams as well as tell you who your Jonin-sensei's will be. After that your new senseis will show up and you will be in their hands. I wish you all the best of luck. Starting off team one will consist of…."

Ava yawned as she only half listened to what Iruka was saying, she was still working out this new body of hers as well as the vast knowledge she had acquired. She found out earlier that her knowledge was not unlimited, while she was walking to the academy that morning she tried to think of obscure things that she thought she would not know how to do. One such thought consisted of if she had the knowledge to cook something for dinner, yet as when she was Naruto she still had no idea how to cook. That thought saddened her a little but she figured all things could not be perfect in the world. At least there was still ramen.

She was pulled from her thoughts when she heard her name being called by Iruka as he read off the people who would be on her team.

"Team seven consists of Ava, Uchiha Sasuke and Haruno Sakura. Your Jonin-sensei will be Hatake Kakashi."

Many of the female population in the class let off a cry of outrage at the fact that they could not be with Sasuke. Sakura was both ecstatic and pissed at the same time. She was glad that she could be with Sasuke but hated the fact that she would have competition in the form of the red head.

Ava could have cared less whose team she was on as long as she was able to become stronger then she was now. She would have preferred to be on a team that didn't have the stuck up Uchiha and his chief fan-girl on it. She went back to staring out the window as Iruka finished off the team selections and went into his speech on how a ninja's life only gets more difficult from here on out. (Note: All other teams are as in the cannon.)

After Iruka had finished his speech the Jonin-sensei's started showing up. The numbers in the class kept getting smaller and smaller until only team seven was left. After several failed attempts at trying to ask Sasuke out Sakura finally gave up and decided to talk to Ava.

"So you're Ava, right? I'm Haruno Sakura it's nice to meet you."

Ava who had decided to vacate the seat in the back of the room and sit with the rest of her team raised an eyebrow at Sakura. Turning she decide to indulge in a conversation with the pink haired girl. "Yes, I am Ava, glad to be working with you two." Looking over at Sasuke it was obvious that he disliked the idea of being on the same team as two girls.

"So Ava, you have been a genin for a while, do you know any cool jutsu's?"

Sasuke perked up at that question, indeed he was interested to learn more about this strange person that was put on his team. He glanced over at Ava who seemed to be pondering the question quite thoroughly. Ava turned to the two with a large smile on her face before she shrugged while saying, "I wonder."

Sasuke and Sakura both sweat-dropped at that, while their collective thoughts were along the same lines '_What does she mean by that?_'

Sakura sighed and placed her head in her hands. "I wonder where our sensei is, it's already been 2 hours."

Ava and Sasuke both nodded silently in agreement.

After another half hour of waiting Ava's patience had finally run out. Letting out a deep throaty growl that caused Sakura to jump slightly and Sasuke to raise and eyebrow she stood up and started pacing around the room.

"Where is that baka sensei of ours, I have better things to be doing then waiting for him to show up. I wish I knew a way to just summon him here."

Sasuke and Sakura both looked at each other then back at the red haired girl that was standing at the front of the class and seemed to be in deep thought. Suddenly she perked up as if an idea had hit her.

Ava had in fact had a brilliant idea. She now knew a jutsu that would allow her to summon anyone as long as she knew their name and general location. The name being Hatake Kakashi and the area being Konoha. Suddenly she launched into a long string of hand seals before clapping her hands together.

Sasuke and Sakura looked on in interest. Sasuke had a some what awed look on his face as he counted the hand-seals that Ava was performing. As she clapped her hands together Sasuke let out a breath he did not know he was holding while quietly mumbling, "thirty-eight." Sakura looked to Sasuke in surprise then back to Ava as she started to pull her hands apart with noticeable difficulty as if trying to separate two magnets from each other.

Ava smiled broadly as she pulled her hands apart and extended her arms out to either side of her. For a second nothing happened, when suddenly a large archaic seal appeared in front of her. It glowed a neon green color and had a pentagram in the center of it with a circle going around it then strange lettering going around the outside of the circle and finally another circle encompassing it all.

Sasuke's and Sakura's jaws were on the floor as they watched the seal appear. Sakura almost fainted as she saw Ava reach her hand into the center of the seal but not come out the other side. Ava on the other hand was having the time of her life as she finally felt her hand come in contact with clothing. Instantly latching onto it she pulled with all her strength and as her hand reappeared it could be seen that she had the collar of a green flack jacket in her grasp. As soon as she finished pulling the owner of the green vest through the seal it instantly disappeared and she dropped the person unceremoniously onto the floor.

The person in question looked up at Ava with wide eyes, or one eye as the other one was covered by the person's forehead protector. He had gray spiky hair and wore standard blue Jonin pants and a long sleeve shirt. He was holding a curious orange book in his hand, that he had obviously been reading before he was interrupted.

Ava looked down at him with a scowl on her face, "Are you Hatake Kakashi?"

The Jonin in question just eye smiled as he scratched the back of his head with his free hand, before picking himself off the floor. "Why yes I am, who might you be?"

Ava growled lowly as she took in the lazy behavior of her sensei. "WE, are your genin team and I do not like to be kept waiting. So if you would not mind getting on with your duty?"

Kakashi looked from the red head to the other two people in the room, whose eyes were as large as dinner plates then back to Ava. Shrugging he headed towards the door, just as he opened it he turned back to the three, "My first impression of you guys…..is intrigued. Meet me on the roof in 5 minutes." With that said he left the room.

Sasuke and Sakura slowly moved their eyes from the open door to Ava who was just glaring at where their sensei use to be. Upon feeling their stares she turned her head and looked at them with a confused expression, "What?"

Sakura was the first to speak, "What the hell was that?"

Sasuke glared at her suspiciously, "Where did you learn that?"

Ava laughed nervously while scratching the back of her head, "Well I think it's called the Teleportation Portal jutsu. It allows me to open a two-way portal that can transport anything through it instantly. It's kind of inconvenient though, because just doing that took a lot out of me and it was in the same town. As for your question Sasuke I'm not sure where I learned it, I just kind of know how to do it. Anyways let's not keep sensei waiting even though he deserves it for making us wait for so long."

With that she walked out the door and headed to the roof. Sasuke and Sakura both looked at each other for a second before getting up and following. Once everyone was on the roof and seated Kakashi put away his orange book and turned to the three.

"Okay, let's begin with some introductions," said the grayed haired man quietly.

"Introductions? What should we say?" asked Sakura.

"How about your likes, dislikes, dreams for the future, hobbies, stuff like that," replied the tall ninja.

"Do you think you could go first sensei? We know nothing about you," said Sakura. The others nodded in agreement.

"Me? My name is Hatake Kakashi. I have no desire to tell you guys about my likes and dislikes. Dreams for the future, eh? Hmm…well I have lots of hobbies," Kakashi concluded. The others looked up in confusion.

"So all we learned is his name?" whispered Sakura in annoyance to her teammates. They nodded in equal frustration.

"Alright, now it's your turn," said Kakashi while crossing his arms.

"I'm Haruno Sakura!" she begun with excitement. "What I like is well…The person I like is…" she paused to glance at Sasuke with a blush. "My hobbies are…" she glanced at Sasuke again. "Well, my dreams for the future are…" she looked again before squealing in happiness.

"And? What do you dislike?" asked Kakashi.

"Ino-pig and anyone who gets in between me and my love for Sasuke-kun," Sakura finished with a clenched fist and fires of rage burning in her eyes.

Kakashi rolled his eyes.

'_Girls of this age are more interested in love than Ninjutsu,_' he thought to himself. Pointing towards Sasuke he said, "Ok your next mister dark and brooding."

Sasuke sighed before deciding to answer, "My name is Uchiha Sasuke. There are tons of things I dislike, but I don't really like anything. Also, I don't want to use the word dream, but I have an ambition. The resurrection of my clan and to kill a certain man," Sasuke concluded darkly.

'_Guess I should have expected that one,_' Kakashi thought to himself.

'_Sasuke is so cool,_' were Sakura's thoughts.

While Ava was thinking more along the lines of, '_Obsessive much?_'

"Alright now it's your turn miss impatient," Kakashi said as he pointed toward Ava.

Ava growled silently before answering. "My name is Ava. I like ramen and getting stronger. I dislike perverts, and people who judge others before they get to know them. My hobbies consist of training to get stronger and learning new jutsus. As for my dream for the future, I want to become a legendary ninja known across all the Elemental countries."

"No last name Ava-san?" Kakashi ask curiously while the others looked at her expectedly. Ava just shook her head.

Kakashi sighed, '_A fan-girl, an Avenger, and a chick with delusions of grandeur. Hokage-sama must really have it out for me this year._' He mentally thought.

Kakashi coughed once to make sure he had everyone's attention. "Alright now that, that is over we are going to have some special survival training tomorrow. I want everyone to meet me at training ground seven at 8 AM, don't be late. Oh and another thing, skip breakfast or you will puke." Everyone looked at each other at this before Kakashi continued, "Well that is everything for today your all dismissed see you tomorrow."

Ava stood up and stopped the Jonin from leaving, "Sensei." Kakashi paused and turned toward the red haired girl while raising an eyebrow. Ava grinned mischievously before continuing, "Don't be late either sensei or else."

Kakashi and the others just sweat-dropped at the blatant threat, before he Shunshined away with a puff of smoke. With Kakashi gone Ava turned to Sakura and Sasuke before bowing and excusing herself. She wanted to get some training done before tomorrow so she headed out to the training fields. Sakura turned to Sasuke and opened her mouth to say something but was immediately cut off by Sasuke with a resounding "No" before he left to go home and rest for the next day. Sakura hung her head in defeat as she made her way home as well, not wanting to waste energy before the survival training exercise.

* * *

The early morning sun was just peaking over the tree tops as the members of Team 7 walked into the clearing that was training ground 7. Ava arrived just slightly after Sasuke and Sakura had, with a wide smile on her face. Sakura looked like she was going to fall asleep on her feet and Sasuke was brooding like he always was. Waving she greeted her team.

"Hello everyone, are you ready for the first thing we are going to be doing as an official ninja squad?"

Sakura looked over at her and yawned, "How can you have so much energy this early in the morning?"

Ava just shrugged, "I have just been feeling great lately, like nothing can slow me down on my path to becoming a legend to the world."

Sasuke grunted in annoyance at her chipper attitude and delusions of grandeur, silently thinking to himself, _'As if an annoying no-name could ever achieve greater status then an Uchiha, I'll prove to her that she is a fool for her dreams.'_

Soon everyone fell silent as they waited for their sensei to arrive. Thirty minutes after they had arrived Kakashi finally made his way casually out of the trees. In one hand he was carrying his orange book and in the other was a bundle of binto boxes, the sight of which made every member of team seven's stomach growl. Just as he stopped in front of the group of Genin, Sakura let out a screeching yell, "YOUR LATE!"

Kakashi eye smiled as he waved his hands defensively, "Gomen, gomen Sakura-san I was on my way here when a black cat crossed my path so I had to take another route."

Ava just scowled at Kakashi with the lame excuse he came up with. Crossing her arms in front of her she addressed her sensei in a not so friendly tone.

"Can we just get on with what we came here to do, you showing up with food has made me very hungry and I would like to eat sometime before night fall."

Kakashi just grinned behind his mask and turned to face the other two members of team seven. "Thank you for saying that Ava, now let me get to what we are doing here. In truth we are not here to do survival training but rather a test to see if you are capable of becoming Genin." He held up his hand silencing Sakura from saying what she was going to say but he had a good idea what it was. "I know you guys took the test at the academy and passed it but that was only half the deal, this is the remainder. Now let me say something before I start explaining what the test is. This test has a 66 failure rate and those who fail get sent back to repeat the academy, which mean out of your entire class only 9 of you will actually become Genin."

Kakashi was amused as he saw the astonished looks in his student's faces. Reaching behind his back he pulled two bells from his kunai pouch. Dangling them in front of his students he continued to explain the test that would ultimately decide their ninja careers.

"Now the goal is pretty simple, all you have to do is get one of these bells from me and you pass the test. You can use anything in your arsenal to complete this task. I suggest you come at me with the intent to kill or you will never have a chance. Any questions?"

Sakura raised her hand and Kakashi just nodded in her direction indicating she could speak.

"But there are only 2 bells Kakashi-sensei." Kakashi only nodded before replying,

"That's very observant Sakura, indeed there are only 2 bells which means no matter what one of you are going to fail. Furthermore the one who does not get a bell gets tied to one of those stumps over their while the others get to eat their lunch in front of them."

Taking the bells Kakashi tied them to his belt before reaching back into his pouch and pulling out his orange book. Glancing up at his students he let them begin, "You have till noon to get a bell. You may begin when ever your ready." Instantly Sakura and Sasuke disappeared from view and went to hide in the surrounding forest. Kakashi mentally complimented their hiding abilities before he turned and saw that Ava was still standing in the same spot, seeming to be in deep thought. He was about to inform her that the test had started when she perked up with a devilish grin on her face.

Turning to face Kakashi she put her hands in the Ram seal which made Kakashi instantly go on alert for an attack. Almost instantly Ava ran through a short string of seals ending in one he had never seen before. Nothing happened for a second before a slight breeze drifted across the training ground and Ava seemed to blow away like smoke in the wind.

When the breeze died down he could no longer sense nor see any sign of Ava. Thinking it was a genjutsu Kakashi was about to lift his headband when he felt an intense spark of pain from the back of his neck, as if one of his hairs had been forcibly removed. This was followed shortly by an ominous giggle that seemed to come from everywhere at once.

"Hehe, Kakashi-sensei I told you not to be late today or else. Now I think I might have some fun with you, before I take your little bells."

At this he heard the bells jingle slightly making his hand instantly go to cover them. Finding that they were still there he went to place his hand in the Ram seal and used a simple genjutsu dispelling technique, but widened his eyes as he realized that he was not in a genjutsu, rather Ava was using an advanced stealth jutsu that completely masked any sign of her.

Calling out he tried to get her to reveal her location to him, "So what do you have planed for my punishment Ava-san? Surely you are not going to spend this whole time pulling my hair out."

He was only rewarded with another amused giggle, before he felt warm breath on his cheek. "Say sensei, have you ever heard of the legend that foxes would transform into people to lead travelers astray on their journeys?" Kakashi whirled around to find nothing there before replying, "Yes, but why do you ask? Shouldn't you be concerned about passing the test rather then playing games?"

"Probably, but I will get to that. Anyways yesterday you asked me if I had a last name. The truth is that I do have a last name and that would be Megitsune. My full name is Ava Megitsune of the Kitsune clan and today you are going to be my wary traveler." Kakashi's eyes widened as realization dawned on him. Replacing his book in its pouch he lifted his forehead protector to reveal a red eye with 3 comas spinning around the irises. Yet as before he was unable to find any trace of the red headed girl.

Ava's voice came back as it echoed around the training ground, "Your test is full of riddles Kakashi-sensei it does not make much since, so I suspect there is more to it then just getting the bell. I'm going to leave you alone now while I ponder this, but I will return when I have found what I am looking for. Keep this encounter in mind fore, like with the ancient legends of past I will be forming my own with every action that I do, and wasting my time waiting for you is not benefiting me so do try to be on time from now on."

With that another small breeze passed through the clearing and all became silent again. Kakashi signed and recovered his red eye with his head band before sitting down next to a tree. _'That was certainly interesting, I underestimated her far too much and if I do not be more mindful it could actually be harmful to my health. I will need to speak with the Hokage about her later but first back to my book.'_

Reaching into his back pouch he went to grab his book and wait for the next person to come at him, but if what Ava said was true she may have already figured out the true meaning of the test and if that was the case he would have to pass them no matter what. After a minute of fruitless searching for his book his eye suddenly widened to the size of dinner plates when he realized that it was missing. It didn't take a Kage to understand where it went. Kakashi silently cursed that sneaky vixen for stealing his book.

* * *

Sasuke watched from some bushes along the boarder of the clearing as Ava's image was blown away with the wind. Cursing under his breath he once again wondered just how much stronger she was, then him. This thought was quickly brushed aside as Kakashi revealed his Sharingan, causing Sasuke to gasp in surprise. '_How could Kakashi have a Sharingan, he is not of the Uchiha clan, so where did he get it from._'

Once again Sasuke cursed his luck. If Kakashi had an activated Sharingan then there was no way that he alone would be able to take a bell from him. He decided that in order to pass that he would swallow his pride and find the one person that seems to keep their sensei on his toes. Hanging his head in defeat, Sasuke went to find Ava and 'ask' her to help him.

Elsewhere in the training ground….

Sakura had watched the exchange between Ava and Kakashi but once the red-head disappeared she turned into the forest surrounding the training ground and went in search of Sasuke. It did not help that she was utterly lost and her long hair kept getting tangled in branches as she crawled around in the bushes. She stopped suddenly when she thought she heard something only for her name to be repeated in a defiantly male voice.

Rushing forward she called out to her crush as she rounded a tree only to see a bloody Sasuke with several kunai and shuriken sticking out of him. He looked up at Sakura with deep pleading eyes as he reached a hand out to her. He seemed to be trying to say something but it only came out in a gurgle and gushes of blood. Sasuke finally collapsed to the ground with a heavy sigh as his last breath left him and his eyes rolled into the back of his head. Sakura was frozen in fear and shock before a massive scream erupted from her throat and she promptly passed out.

Sasuke looked up from his perch in a tree on the other side of the training ground when he heard the scream of his pink haired team mate. He just sighed annoyed as he continued to search for his other team mate. The one that could help him get those bells from Kakashi but he was having a difficult time locating her. He thought that maybe she was still using what-ever technique it was that made her completely invisible.

Sasuke's eyebrows furrowed in frustration as he muttered quietly to no-one in particular, "Damnit Ava where are you hiding?"

"Looking for me teme?"

Sasuke was so shocked by the voice behind him that he fell off the branch he was standing on, only to catch himself with one hand and pull himself back onto it. Looking at the branch behind him he saw Ava leaning casually against the tree with a handful of berries which she was munching on every now so often.

"How long have you been standing there?" Sasuke asked clearly annoyed about being surprised. '_Uchiha's don't get surprised, especially from no-name ninja's!_'

Ava popped another berry into her mouth and chewed it thoroughly before replying, "Since slightly before Kakashi took out pinky. Want a berry? They are pretty good."

Sasuke shook his head, "We should take Kakashi on together. That way we can both become Genin and let the weak link return to the academy."

Popping another berry in her mouth, Ava nodded her head as she looked as if she was thinking it over. "Well technically I am already a Genin and can't be sent back to the academy and if you guys fail then I'll just be placed on the next available team." Ava lied to the Uchiha. "You sure you don't want a berry?" She asked again as she opened her hand towards the stoic boy.

Sasuke felt his anger rise at being denied the assistance he asked for. "NO I DON"T WANT A GOD DAMN BERRY!" Taking a deep breath he calmed visibly before continuing, "What would it take for you to help me? I…I'll even go on ONE date with you, but I won't dress up." Sasuke said hesitantly.

Ava felt like puking her berries all over Sasuke at that moment but regrettably was able to force the gag reflex back down. Taking a deep breath she hopped over to the branch where Sasuke stood and landed right in front of him.

Sasuke gulped as Ava reached up to the gap in her cheongsam on her chest that showed off a health amount of her cleavage. His eyes widened as her hand reached between her breasts and she pulled out a curious orange book, the exact same book that Kakashi had been reading when he showed up earlier.

Taking a step away from Sasuke, Ava sat down on the branch cross-legged and opened up the book and started reading before she replied to the slightly uncomfortable Uchiha.

"You can keep your dates for those delusional fan-girls of yours. I honestly don't want anything to do with you but right here on the last page of this book that is usually blank it seems that Kakashi-sensei has made a day-planer. He pencil's his whole day in here, down to the minute. He sure does spend a lot of time observing us when he could be training us, not to mention his alone time that fills up a good portion of the day. Kind of makes me wonder why he is so damn late all the time."

Sasuke looked very surprised at this revelation and was going to comment on it, but was waved off by Ava as she continued speaking. "I know you want to know why it is relevant. Well, it seems that from 8 a.m. to 11:30 a.m. he will be conducting the Teamwork Test to see if his team will graduate."

Sasuke folded his arms across his chest and scowled, "If you haven't forgotten we are already taking the Bell Test so why is that even relevant."

Ava sighed in frustration as she threw a berry at Sasuke's forehead. She watched it bounce off and fall to the ground before attempting to clarify the picture a little more for his surprisingly thick skull. "Were you even listening duck-butt? I said Teamwork Test not Bell Test. Meaning that this is a test to show how well we work together as a team. I swear I didn't know arrogance and pride caused stupidity."

Sasuke scowled but did not feel justified to retort with a comeback. Ava snapped the book closed and returned it to where she had gotten it from causing Sasuke's eye to twitch slightly. Standing up she dusted off her dress before facing Sasuke once again.

"Basically, we go find pinky, then attack the lazy ass all together as a TEAM and we should pass his test. Being arrogant and going off on your own will surely cause you to fail."

Sasuke grumbled something under his breath before finally nodding and motioning for Ava to lead the way. It did not take long for them to find Sakura, who was passed out on the ground at the edge of the training field. Kakashi was nowhere to be seen so they quickly gathered their team mate and headed deeper into the surrounding forest. Once they were sure that they were safe from being jumped at the moment, they turned their attention to waking Sakura.

Turning to Sasuke who was looking slightly uncomfortable, having carried Sakura the whole way Ava asked, "So how do we wake her up? Have any water or smelling salts?"

Sasuke just shook his head

Ava grinned slightly, "You could try kissing her."

Sasuke went wide eyed at that but quickly returned to his normal stoic expression before pulling out a kunai. "I could cut something off, the pain might wake her."

Ava tapped her chin thoughtfully, "Tempting but I think she will need all her bits and pieces if we are to do this. I think I have some water here."

Sasuke looked Ava's skin tight dress over skeptically, "Don't tell me it is in with the book as well."

Ava looked up seeming broken from her thoughts, "Huh? No only the book in there. The water is right here in my hand."

Sasuke stared at her empty hand and was about to make a comment when there was a blue twinkle of light and a canteen appeared in her hand. Narrowing his eyes he asked in a low tone "How did you do that?"

Ava looked at him for a second before proceeding to upend the canteen on their team mate while replying, "Well as you can see I did not use hand seals to do it, so you could call it my Blood-line Limit. Think of it as a massive storage scroll but without the scroll."

Sasuke frowned deeply at that since it was not something he could learn nor copy, with it being a Blood-line Limit. They both turned their attention to Sakura who was sputtering and coughing awake. She took one look at the alive and whole Uchiha and practically leapt to him with arms wide open, but Sasuke managed to dodge her at the last second.

"Oh Sasuke your alive, I can't believe it, and you're here with me as well, I knew you cared for me!"

Ava laughed slightly at Sakura, which caused the pink hair girl's attention to turn to her. "What is _she_ doing here?"

Ava decided to answer for herself. "I'm here to help a couple of newbie genin pass their teamwork test so I can start doing missions again."

Sasuke "Hn'ed" before turning his full attention to Ava and asked, "So now that we have the missing link what is your plan to get the bells from Kakashi?"

Ava took on a devilish grin as she leaned into a huddle with the others. "Well, first we…."

* * *

Kakashi was irritated, no scratch that he was beyond irritated. Since Ava had stolen his copy of Icha Icha Paradise he had nothing to let his mind wonder while the test took place. So he had decided to go after his genin and take them out one by one so he would not have to wait till noon for the test to be over. However there was a slight problem with that since he couldn't even sense a trace of any of the tree genin at all, not even the Haruno that he had incapacitated earlier. It was almost as if they had all given up and left the training ground.

Agitated he pushed his way through a shrub that was in his way only for him to hear a distinctive "CLICK" as his foot came down on the other side of the small plant. Looking down at his foot he paled considerably as he saw what he had stepped on, which was none other then a high yield landmine. Taking a steady breath, he made sure his foot was planted firmly on the trigger as they had a notorious reputation for having hair triggers so that they would be effective against high level ninja.

When he was confident with his footing he grinned under his mask. His genin were smart but they forgot a major flaw with using a landmine against a ninja. If said ninja knew how to Sunshin then they could easily do one a short distance and be out of the way of the explosion when it went off. He slowly brought his hands up to perform the necessary hand signs for the Jutsu when his arms were suddenly wrapped up in ninja wire and pulled apart so that they were straight out on either side of him.

Kakashi once again paled he realized that he had been paying so much attention to the landmine that he had not been paying attention to his surroundings only to be put in this situation. To put insult to injury another coil of ninja wire wrapped around his neck then became taught so he was unable to move his head as well as his body.

He had not even stopped to think for a second that when he told the genin to come at him with the intent to kill that they would actually put him in a situation that could actually kill him. He KNEW that if he moved his foot, he could say goodbye to his lower body and with the force of the explosion along with the razor sharp ninja wire that was digging into his skin he could say goodbye to anything that was wrapped up in it.

Yep, he was screwed.

With a heavy sigh he called out to the trees around him, "Alright, I know when I am beaten. Come out and claim your prize."

Kakashi almost choked when he heard the reply from Sakura although he did not see her, he knew she was to his right. "Are you crazy sensei? We aren't going anywhere near that live landmine that you activated, if it went off accidentally it would kill us!"

Then he heard Ava's voice from above him. "Why don't you just go ahead and say that we pass. Just think about it as if we had already gotten the bells from you."

Sasuke spoke next to his left. "Once we know that we have passed we will let you go and you can figure out how to get out of that mess you walked into."

Kakashi let out a heavy sigh but on the inside he was positively beaming at the teamwork that the three had shown. Without moving his body Kakashi called out loud and clear, "Alright as of this moment Team 7 are officially Genin of Konoha!"

Once the words had left his mouth all the wires holding him in place went slack and he took a deep breath before performing the Sunshin Jutsu to get a good two hundred feet away from the landmine.

The second he appeared in a puff of smoke the landmine exploded with enough force to knock him on his ass. Kakashi looked back to where he was standing and turned white as a sheet at the massive damage the one landmine had done to the training ground.

Nod a single tree that had been within fifty feet of the mine could be found as a large blackened bowl shaped crater replaced the lush ground that was once there. Any tree that was within fifty feet of the edge of the crater was either blown over or on fire. Just as he stood up he was joined by his three genin who were all looking at the damage with wide eyes.

Sakura was the first one to speak as she rounded on the red headed Ava, "BAKA-AVA! THAT COULD HAVE KILLED US ANYWAYS!"

Ava just laughed nervously as she scratched the back of her head in a very Naruto like manner, "Well, that's why I told you guys to run like hell the second you let go of your wires."

Kakashi put a hand on Ava's shoulder, before speaking, "So that mine was yours?" Getting a nod he continued, "You know that was way beyond the standard high yield mines? How did you come by such a thing?"

Ava once again laughed slightly nervously by being put in the spotlight. "Let's just say I found it in storage and thought that it would work perfectly for this. Sorry but I didn't really know it would be that big."

Suddenly several Anbu appeared before the group, one wearing a hawk mask approached Kakashi. "Kakashi, what was that commotion just now?"

Kakashi turned to face the Anbu in front of him, before giving them a grin that could only be seen by the upside-down U that his one eye made. "Just doing my Genin exams Anbu-san and got a little carried away is all. It seems there will be some interesting teams this year."

The Anbu hesitantly nodded before signaling to the others around them which promptly disappeared. He took one last look at the group of genin before him, giving Ava a hard inspection before leaving via Sunshine. With the Anbu gone Kakashi turned back to his new team giving a large smile.

"You are all now considered Genin of Team 7. Report here tomorrow at 8 A.M. for your first mission."

Kakashi turned to leave but stopped, "Before I forget, Ava-chan don't you have something that belongs to me?"

Ava just grinned at his question. "Nope, see you tomorrow at eight sensei!"

She made a hand sign and a large archaic seal appeared next to her, Sasuke noticed it was similar to the one that she had used to transport Kakashi to the classroom the previous day, but instead of neon green it was purple. Before anyone knew it Ava had stepped through the circle and it twinkled out of existence, leaving only bare ground where Ava once stood.

Kakashi looked slightly depressed but before either of the remaining genin could say anything he disappeared in a puff of smoke, leaving Sasuke and Sakura alone in the training ground.

Sasuke suddenly produced an extremely annoyed expression as he realized that his teammate and sensei had just ditched him with one of his most "delusional" fan-girls. Wordlessly her turned away from the scene of destruction and walked back to town.

Sakura looked toward Sasuke and was about to call out to him, before the sound of a tree falling over caused her to turn back to where the landmine had went off and the burning trees around it. Glancing between where Sasuke had disappeared into the wooded training ground and the burning trees from the explosion she mentally debated if she should follow Sasuke or try and put out the fires so they would not burn the whole forest down.

* * *

Kakashi puffed into the Hokage's office between the other Jonin-sensei's, some raised an eyebrow at the notable lack of curious orange book and slightly smoking flack jacket but no one made the effort to comment on it.

Sarutobi took the pipe from his mouth as he addressed the ninja's that were assembled before him. "Now that we are all here, how about everyone report wither your teams have either passed or failed starting with Team 1."

Each Jonin-sensei stepped forward to give their report, which turned out as followed.

Team 1: Failed

Team 2: Failed

Team 3: Hospitalized and Failed

Team 4: MIA, search teams are still trying to locate current members.

Team 6: Failed

At this point everyone turned to Kakashi as they a waited his announcement most betting that he had failed them yet again. Kakashi eye-smiled at the assembled group before giving a thumbs up while saying. "Team 7 passed with flying colors." Grumbling and the exchange of money could be heard in the background.

Asuma was next, as he stepped forward to give his report. Stepping up he announced proudly that Team 8 had passed their test, and then proceeded to pull out a cigarette and light up.

Scowling slightly at Asuma's addiction, Kurenai stepped forward to give her teams report. "Team 10 passed wonderfully."

Sarutobi nodded after everyone had given their reports before motioning for the ones that had failed their teams that they could leave. "Thank you all for your hard work with the new Genin. Those of you that have failed their teams may leave. Oh Anko, please be a dear and locate the missing members from your team before dark. Thank you."

When all that was left were the Jonin-sensei's of the passing teams, Sarutobi took his pipe and relit it before taking a few puffs from it. "So, above passing your teams is there anything further that you would like to report?"

Kurenai nodded before stepping forward again. "Yes Hokage-sama, Team 10's teamwork seems to be fairly solid, yet the Inuzuka boy tends to be a little hot-headed and arrogant when in a fight. Hyuga Hinata also seemed to display a ferocity that I have not ever witnessed in her. I am confident however that I can iron out their quirks and get them functioning as a proper team in no time."

Sarutobi nodded before looking toward his son who merely shrugged, before answering. "As another Ino-Shika-Cho team they are just as good working together as their parents and also possess their personalities as well. Ino looks like she will need a bit of a reality check and Shikamaru a motivation boost, other then that they seem like a pretty reliable team."

The Third Hokage merely chuckled before turning to Kakashi as he took a deep inhale from his pipe. "Now, Kakashi I am interested to know how your assessment went. Would you mind enlightening us?"

Kakashi nodded once before beginning his report. "Sakura looks to like she is going to need the most conditioning out of the group as she has no skills beyond academy level as well as having a bad case of fan-girlism toward Sasuke. Sasuke has a superiority complex and tends to be a lone wolf but with the right training he will become an excellent ninja. Ava… Ava is interesting. She seems to have it all together and has a whole book of techniques that I have never heard of in my entire ninja career. I feel as if I have been given insufficient information on her abilities. Care to explain why there is no documentation about her having the ability to summon objects out of thin air or even people for that matter Hokage-sama?"

Sarutobi's features steeled as he leaned forward, opening a folder on his desk and turning it around to show Kakashi and the others. Asuma's eyes widened slightly as did Kakashi's, while Kurenai let out a small gasp. "What is the meaning of this Hokage-sama?"

Taking another puff from his pipe, Sarutobi tabbed the folder while speaking. "As you can see Kakashi you have not been uniformed, but more to the point, we have no information on Ava's skills or even physical limitations. All the information given here is from the Mizuki incident a few days ago. Her heritage and clan information are only known by myself and one other and will remain as thus. I am not sure if she is aware of it or not but you are all here-by ordered not to try and dig anything up on Ava. As for you Kakashi, you will have to submit a report of her abilities, directly to me every time she shows off something you have not seen before. Other then that is there anything other to report?"

Kakashi shook his head. "No sir, that is all."

Sarutobi nodded, before dismissing the remaining Jonin. After they had all left he leaned back in his chair while staring at the ceiling before letting out a slight chuckle, "I wonder Kakashi who is training who here?" The aged Hokage said to himself before picking up his pen and returning to his paperwork.

* * *

**A/N:** So there it was the first chapter and yes for those that have read my work before I am a Hobby writer and my updates are sporadic and usually take a bit. For those that are looking forward to the next chapter I apologize in advance for the wait.

**Next chapter: Sea Urchin? Is that tasty?**


End file.
